


A Winter Tale

by DreadfulShieldmaiden



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulShieldmaiden/pseuds/DreadfulShieldmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternative version for Lagertha's departure. The plot develops by Rollo searching out for both Lagertha and Bjorn, following Ragnar's desire to protect his family. But unexpected things start to happen between the wolf warrior and the shieldmaiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Tale

  1. **Rollo**



            When Ragnar gave him a second chance, Rollo knew he should do everything he could do to get his brother’s trust again. So, when a crying and disturbed Ragnar sought for him in his house, asking him to follow Bjorn and Lagertha’s steps until they could got somewhere safe, Rollo did not hesitate in accepting it. Siggy begged to him not to screw this mission, for it was his only chance. He listened impatiently like if he did not know it by himself.

            Ragnar gave him a black horse and said which way Lagertha and Bjorn had taken. He also demanded Rollo to send messengers along the way to keep the Earl of Kattegat informed about how the trip was going.

            It took some hours to get near to both of them, but Rollo did and kept a safe distance for not being noticed by the two of them. Rollo knew Lagertha’s moods too well to risk that.

            Now, it was night, Lagertha and Bjorn were camping some meters nearby, Rollo was camping near them, but hidden by some trees and rocks. He tried not to make a big fire on his own little camping. Lagertha and Bjorn ate quickly and slept on the cart.

            Rollo slept and woke up before the sun rose, packing his things and organizing himself, waiting for both Bjorn and Lagertha to wake up. They did after some hours and started their path again.

            The days went on like that, Bjorn and Lagertha basically had the same routine of stopping a long time just by the night for sleeping. The lunch was made in a brief pause, while they ate in the cart at noon and also gave food to the horses. They did not eat by morning, Rollo supposed it was Lagertha’s idea for saving food.

            But soon the shieldmaiden noticed there was a wolf on their track.

 

            Rollo was camping near them, unlikely other days, they stopped earlier, some hours before the twilight. Rollo was unpacking his things, still hidden, as usually when he heard the noise of a female voice screaming to someone. Bjorn and Lagertha were fighting.

            Carefully, he walked trying to get near them to hear the words. Rollo found a rock nearby which was big enough to hide him, but still near enough to allow him to listen.

            “Bjorn, you are not going to hunt alone. Believe-me, I am going to hunt by myself, as I already did before. And do not try to change my mind, you will not make it!”

            Bjorn murmured something, but he soon shut up. Rollo knew Lagertha was like iron when she took a decision on her own. That is why Ragnar could never change her mind and make her go back to him, accepting Aslaug. If one day, she came back to Kattegat it would be by her own free will.

            But Rollo wouldn’t allow Lagertha to go hunting alone. He knew she was an excellent warrior, but she stopped hunting with Ragnar as soon as the children came. He knew hunting required practice and Lagertha could have strength, but she lacked habit.

            He would keep near her just to make sure she was safe.

 

            The warrior got her track when she left Bjorn on the cart and said to him not to go anywhere and to keep alert in case of the approaching of animals. She gave him a big knife in case he needed help.

            She took a spear and reached to the forest nearby. Rollo followed her, carrying his spear and a knife a he started feeling like if he was hunting Lagertha down. He thought it funny, since she probably would rather kill him than accepted the idea of being hunted.

            He followed her like a ghost, watching her caught little rabbits and squirrels, he was impressed by her skills, even though there were years she didn’t hunt. Rollo then remembered his first images of Freya, Odin’s wife, in his childhood, he always imagined the blonde Goddess with big breasts and fair skin, hunting down and killing the savage beasts when Ragnarok came.

            Exactly like Lagertha right now.

            Drifting away from his thoughts, Rollo saw a big silhouette meters from Lagertha. It was growing low and the eyes of the creature sparked on the fading light.

            Lagertha was busy looking around for some more hunting, too concentrated to notice the eminence of the attack. When the creature moved near her, Rollo left his hideout and took place between Lagertha and the wild beast.

            “Rollo, what are you doing here, for Freya’s sake?” he could feel the anger and impatience on her tone.

            “Lagertha, just keep quiet, please. We have a trouble.”.

            That was when she looked ahead and saw the wolf heading to Rollo in a wild velocity, its mouth open and its eye on a fire full of rage.

            The animal got Rollo in a fatal hug and both of them started a fatal fight in the ground, Rollo trying to keep away from the beast’s mouth while the claws of the wolf got deep in to his arm and his knife pierced into the animal’s fur  and skin, but without reaching any fatal spot.

            The weight of the wolf drawn them to the ground, finally and when Rollo thought the animal would finally tear his throat apart, he listened to a wild grunt from the animal and felt a lot of blood flowing right on his face.

            Unraveling himself from the animal’s corpse, he could see Lagertha holding a bloody spear.

            “You are safe now, princess.” She said, ironically. “From the wolf, of course but not from me. Now if you don’t want to be next to get a ripped throat, you better start explaining yourself.”

            Rollo couldn’t help himself, but he had to smile. He was bloody washed and full of scars because he tried to save her, but she trusted herself enough to think she could handle the situation alone. Lagertha was always Lagertha, in or outside Kattegat.

            The Earl of Kattegat had chosen the wrong woman, surely.

            “Ragnar sent you, didn’t  he? He thought you would make me come back to him and his beautiful little pregnant wife?”

            Rollo sighed.

            “Lagertha, he did send me, but just to make you and Bjorn safe in any case of dangerousness, as this one here. I wasn’t supposed to convince you both to go back.”

            She was going to say something again, but Rollo interrupted her.

            “Let’s go back to Bjorn. I can explain everything better there.”.

            She looked down at him suspiciously, but she nodded silently.

“Pick up the wolf, we gotta need some skin for the winter.” Then, without waiting on him,  she went back the way she had just come.

            Rollo smiled at her coldness. Iron-made Lagertha.

 

           

            Rollo first stopped on his camp to clean himself and to strip the wolf’s skin carefully for Lagertha. When he reached for their camp, the Goddess Nótt had already covered the whole world with Her black cloak. He packed his things and took his horse with him, not riding it, for their camp was near.

            “Uncle Rollo!” Bjorn screamed in childish happiness and ran to him with open arms. Rollo received him in a warm hug.

            “Father sent you. I knew he cares about us!”

            “Of course, he does.”.

            “Enough! You two: food is ready.”.

            “Here; the skin,” he gave it to Lagertha, who transported it to their cart.

            “Thank you, Rollo, but I could have stripped it all by myself.”.

            “I’m sure you could, Lagertha, I just wanted to help.”.

            Then he sat besides Bjorn and started to eat the rabbit. The three of them ate in silence. When they finished, Lagertha laid Bjorn to sleep on the cart against his desire, for he wanted to chat with Rollo.

            “Okay, I think now you can explain me what your presence here means.”

            “Ragnar sent me, I just came to regain his trust. He just said to me to track you both until you find a safe place. Just that. I swear he did not command me to talk to you or something like that.”.

            “We don’t need protection.” She replied laconically.

            “Maybe not, but you may need help. I can help you to hunt and keep an eye on Bjorn. I can also teach him how to hunt, collect wood. I will be just someone else to help, a friendly weapon just in case”.

            She was still suspicious, but considering that the winter was coming and roads were getting harsh for travelers – especially if it was for a woman and her young son – she nodded silently and allowed him to stay with them.

            “But you will sleep on the ground. You can tell Ragnar that too.” She said, ironically. Then she followed Bjorn and went to the cart for sleeping.

            Rollo smiled at her moody sentence and went to sleep, nearby the fire. On the ground.

 

            The days gone pretty much like the days before Rollo joined officially them. Bjorn seemed to be really happy in talking and hunting with Rollo, while Lagertha treated him coldly, avoiding contact as much as possible, but Rollo was used to that.

 Kattegat was a harbor village, that explained the long miles they had to go before reaching another human-habited place to stay for a while. He just hoped they get there before the winter get them, he could feel the changing on the temperature as a sign of the edging new season.

            Skadi was near them, and everyone knew the Goddess loved harsh winters to hunt and spill blood on Midgard. Rollo believed She would do it pretty well this season.

 

            They finally found a small village, in the edge of a mountain.

            “I think now it is time to farewell, Rollo.” She said to him as they approached the place.

            “Lagertha, listen to me. You are Ragnar’s ex-wife and Bjorn is his son. Half of the Earls of this land envy Ragnar’s power. Having you and Bjorn would be like a way to attract Ragnar and kill him. Maybe someoone would harm both of you.”

            “What are you suggesting?”

            “We need a disguise. I will say we are a family, we have survived from the pillage of our village and we are seeking a place to stay just for the winter.”.

            “Not bad idea, uncle.”. Bjorn said “We can change our names too.”.

            “You are right, Rollo.” Lagertha gave in. “Let’s hope they are fine with strangers.”.

            “Sure.  You will be Alena, my wife, and you Bjorn will be Anfinn. My name is  Anker.”.

           

            They entered the village under suspicious eyes and were soon conduced to the Earl’s hall. Luckily, he was an old man, a warrior threatened by many winters and seeking for a bit of peace in the ending of his life, although that the earl was in need of warriors – he didn’t want to raid or fight, but he was afraid of that other expansionist Earl called Ragnar Lothbrock. He needed protection and the young “Arken” would be a perfect choice to him. He accepted to give them a small abandoned hovel in the edge of the village, but they would have to give part of their hunting and production to the Earl, also, in case of needing, the young husband had to fight for him. Rollo – Anker – accepted gratefully. He also gave the skin from the wolf Lagertha killed to the old earl in sign of gratitude.

 

            They followed to the hovel. It was old and dirty, they spent the first four days trying to fix it and make it as comfortable as possible for winter. Then, they settled for sharing daily chores.  Lagertha cleaned the backyard and started a small plantation for the winter with seeds and muds she got in the village; Bjorn and Rollo were stocking food and wood for the winter, Bjorn started to want to hunt alone, even though Lagertha did not accept it yet.

            After some weeks, they were feeling like a real family. Rollo always tried to think it was routine, just routine.

            But sometimes, in their meals, he used to wander about how it would be to have had a real family with Lagertha. How great it would be to get to be her husband, to be her lover and her companion. If she had chosen him, he would never left her. Not for Aslaug neither for any other women or Goddess. Not for Freya herself.

            Lagertha was treating him way better than during the road’s trip. Sometimes they chatted about Ragnar and the future of Kattegat, even about Aslaug, those were rare moments after meals when Lagertha and Rollo couldn’t sleep, but Bjorn was asleep.

            Rollo tried to help her in the chores on the backyard and he also started worshipping Freya and Sif alongside with Lagertha, lighting candles and whispering prayer to the Warrior and the Wife of Thor, asking for protection and health during the Winter, to protect them from Skadi’s fury.

            Rollo didn’t know if the Goddesses would listen such a shameful heathen, but he was sure they would listen to the shieldmaiden. He was completely sure.

           

            The months gone away and Skadi’s finally descended into Middgard to hunt, and She was bloody thirsty, for winter came in all its unholy glory. Luckily, even sharing their stock with the earl, they were in a good position when it came to food and wood.

They started to sleep in a pack, pressed to each other as much as possible and using all the sheets Lagertha and Rollo had bought from Kattegat and the fire was lightened all day long, constantly. Even like that it was cold to the bones and to the soul.

            But the winter made Lagertha’s body want something more.

 

  1. **Lagertha**



She never thought she would change her mind about Rollo, but the last few months changed it deeply. She saw him with other eyes, he was a rooten man in the surface Lagertha had seem for years, but deep down that he was a great man and an equally great warrior. He truly loved his nephew and he would have been an amazing father. He was gentle and kind to her, he never tried anything sexual with her as he did in the old days.

The way he helped them to find a new home, at least for winter, was really touching. He also promised her he would be gone for the end of the winter and Lagertha started to do not want him to leave. Not yet, at least.

In the colder nights, he slept beside her, his warm chest against her hair. It was so cold that the three of them were pressed together as an unique creature. Lagertha could listen to the beat of his heart and his soft breath before sleeping and she started liking that.

Also, it was good to be held by strong arms again. Sometimes he used to put his hand on her waist while they were about to sleep and she waited for him to fall asleep to stroke his hand softly, a ghost habit of what she used to do with Ragnar.

Maybe it was the coldness, but Lagertha’s body start to ache for his touch. She wanted to feel him as a man, she wanted his pounding manhood inside her. She started to watch him silently and she started liking to feel his eyes on her body.

Desire grew inside her like a forest in flames. Lagertha was a headstrong woman and she       decided she would not burn alone.       

 

Lagertha and Rollo were in front of the fire, after dinner. Bjorn was already half asleep besides Rollo. They both were side to side, starring silently at the blazing fire.

The shieldmaiden suddenly reached for Rollo’s hands. She held them softly, tracing with her fair fingers the calloused big warrior’s hands, looking carefully each delightful part of them, imagining these hands all over her body.

He starred at her, without knowing how to react to this unexpected action.

“Shieldmaiden” he uttered embedded by confused thoughts.

Lagertha bought his hands to her lips and softly kissed it. Rollo breathed deeply and Lagertha could feel a certain warm spreading through his skin.

“Thank you, Rollo. For everything. I know Ragnar said to you to follow with us, but you didn’t need to stay that long. Thank you.”, she said still stroking his hand softly.

Rollo embraced her suddenly, bringing her sultry and slender body closer to his chest. She allowed it, resting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her firmly and started to kiss her golden hair, her face and her neck, Lagertha felt her low belly burning when he placed a single hand above her breasts  and start to stroke it softly over the clothes.

Her hand went doll to his pants, stroking soft above his member. He was already half aroused.

“I want to feel you.” She said, whispering into his ear and biting his earlobe. “All of you.”

She looked carefully at Bjorn, who seemed to be in a real deep sleeping. Then she took Rollo’s mouth on hers and kissed it deeply, while her hands entered his pant, pressing and stroking his huge member.

Rollo held her, while his hands explored her perfect body, and he kissed all parts of her skin he could reach.

“Lagertha, if you only knew how much I’ve desired you…”

She did not answer him, when she felt his member was fully aroused, she took it off the pants, exposing the pounding manhood of Rollo to the fire. She observed how big and thicker it was, how beautifully rough and animalistically alive it seemed to be in the flame’s light.

Lagertha took it on her hands and stroke it softly, then she took it on her mouth. Rollo gasped deeply. She delivered soft kisses on the extension of his member, licking his head carefully while the air was fulfilled by the low moans of Rollo.

Lagertha kept strocking and licking the member, feeling the pound of it and the intensity of it pulsing in her hands. Lagertha swallowed it, gasping through the process, while her hands stroke softly his balls.

She made it faster and faster, using all the oral skills she had from her experience with men. While she did that, his hands kept exploring her body and he kept, growling like a caged animal.

When he was about to come, he stopped her. He threw her to the ground, keeping a bigger distance between the two of them and the asleep Bjorn.

Rollo pressed his body on hers, biting and licking her neck and each part of her skin he could see, with a deep desire, like if he could get into her bloodstream.

            His hands drove down south on her, pausing in the middle of her legs. She opened it to him, Rollo smiled when he felt how wet she was, and he started to press and stroke what he knew was female’s main point of pleasure. She groaned and moaned low trying not to wake up Bjorn.

            Rollo invaded her body with an anxious, brutal desire. They were both fighting against the need to scream and make animal noises. Their silences suffocated an unholy and brutal desire, while he stroke deeply and intensely into Lagertha and she moved her hunger hips faster and faster to match his strong movements. It looked like they were making love for ages and Lagertha wished they would never be apart again, but Rollo finally came, biting her neck in the moment he exploded inside her. He made her come with his gifted fingers and she did bite his neck too. Then he got off her and he laid down by her side.

            “I don’t want to leave you anymore.”. he whispered on her ear, fearing the awaken of the boy.

            “You don’t need to.” She answered, kissing his chin softly. “I want you to stay with us.”.

            “It won’t work, Lagertha, you deserve someone better than me.”.

            “I don’t want someone better. I want you.”.

            “But…”

            She kissed him on his lips, taking his tongue with hers in a passionate fury and they kissed for a very long time.

            “Just stay. The future belongs to the Gods.”.

            He agreed silently. She kissed his lips softly and then she calmly slept inside his arms. It was Rollo’s happiest night on earth. He couldn’t sleep for a very long time, but he thought she was right.

            The future was a thing for the Gods; he just wanted to live the present moment.

            And Rollo wanted to live it alongside with his shieldmaiden.          


End file.
